Her Toys
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: How could a simple mission like checking a mansion turn so wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Her Toys

"SOUL!" shouted Maka, her eyes widened with terror

She had to get Soul out of here; he was the only one alive. Her eyes started to water as she thought about her friends.

'Black star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty were all dead!'

How could a simple mission like checking a mansion turn so wrong? They couldn't fight whatever these things were. The weapons couldn't turn into weapons and it threw everything out of wack.

The hallway was long and dark; it seemed to go on forever. Every door was locked or was halfway open. Black star made the mistake of looking in the door and got snatched in. After ten minutes of beating and kicking the door it opened to show a skinless, eyeless Black star hanging from a hook on the wall. Tsubaki and everyone was devasted, after that people started dropping like flies. Leaving only Maka and Soul but they got separated in this maze.

Maka was getting scared, she took a chance and looked behind her, big mistake. The darkness behind her was getting darker, screams and whispers of death. She started running faster, her body was starting to hurt but if she stopped she'd be next. She kept running till she stepped on something and stopped. She looked down and started to cry. Soul's lifeless body was lying there, face down. She dropped to her knees and placed a hand on him, his body was cold, and his clothes were soaked with blood. Too afraid to turn him around, she placed his head on her lap.

"Maka."

She turned around and saw a red haired girl standing there in a white dress. The girl raised a finger and pointed to her head.

"Bye."

Maka fell, blood pooled around her head. Her green eyes widened with surprise. The girl laughed before disappearing, leaving the two bodies.

* * *

"How was that?" asked Maria

Sasha sat in her seat and looked bored.

"Sasha!" she shouted

She looked at her with boredom in her Purple eyes. Her full lips frowned.

"It wasn't fun."

Maria's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong? I set this game all up for you."

"You took their powers away. No fun, if they don't fight back."

Maria ran her fingers through her red hair and frowned. Sasha held the gray plush rabbit to her chest and she smiled.

"I bet if it was Darla it would be fun."

Sasha held up the rabbit in the air, "We both think alike on most things. I'm not an easy person to impress. Let's start the game over." Maria's face twisted up and Sasha raised an eye brow, "You won't win if you fight me. I can't die." She said boredly

Maria snapped her fingers in the air, "Fine!"

She disappeared, leaving Sasha and the rabbit alone. She threw it up in the air and it landed on the ground as a gray haired young man. His blue eyes were as cold as hers.

"You can help them if you want. I won't stop you." She said cocking her head to the side

He nodded, "Yes Madam."

"All I ask is that you make it fun. Go to the blonde one named Maka. Other than that do what you want."

His face twisted into a smile, "Thank you."

He disappeared. Sasha looked at the orb that was floating in the middle of the room.

"Marchio, have the best of luck. Let's let the real game begin."

* * *

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this. I'm brought in Maria from Poor Unfortunate Soul and Sasha from Switch, later I'll bring in Darla. Please Review! Peace, love, and chocolate**!


	2. Chapter 2

Her Toys

Bom, Bom, Bom, Bom.

I felt my heart beat. I was alive…I think. My legs felt heavy and my head was sore. My body…felt like it wasn't mine. I don't remember what happened last, or maybe it's just that I don't want to. My eyes felt like lead, I didn't want to open them, afraid that a monster would pop out. It's funny but that's how I feel. Why? I really just don't know. But I didn't want to lose to fear, I don't care about the consequence.

It took me a couple of minutes to open them. When I did I looked up to see a chandelier, then I looked around to see ugly red wallpaper and a stage. A ballroom? I pushed myself up and saw Soul lying on my lap. A smile formed on my face.

'He was safe.'

I turned around to see Black star laying behind me on Tsubaki, she was laying on Patty, who was laying on Kid, who was laying on Liz, who was laying on Soul. My eyes widen when I realized, that we were lying in a circle. Then I heard doors slam open. My eyes darted around the room, trying to surpress my scream. I didn't see no doors of any kind. We were trapped in one room; unless there was a trapped door in here…we are screwed.

"Maka."

Said a man's voice. It was smooth like velvet and rich like chocolate. When I heard one foot step, Black star woke up and screamed. The next foot step Tsubaki was screaming. It when all around the circle till it came to me. My eyes blacked out and I was me sitting there with a dead, bloody Soul in my lap.

'Maka.'

I looked up to see a girl with red hair, wearing a white dress. She pointed a finger at me and smiled a devilish smile.

'Bye.'

Bam!

I felt something pierce thought my skull and my body fell back. I heard screaming but then I realized that, the one who was screaming was me.

My eyes got back to normal as I started panting. I was lying on Black star's stomach, I tried to get up but I couldn't. Maybe it was from the shock of what I just saw.

"Maka."

A man was gray hair popped in front of my face. I jumped as he stared at me. His eyes looked so unnatural, really scary. He took a step back, enough room to sit up straight. I sat up and looked around and was that there were exactly three big doors, that weren't there before. Soul groaned into my leg, I would blush but right now I'm on high alert. Black star forced himself up but his face was full of fear. The Great God afraid? This is really serious.

"My name is Marchio. My master told me to meet you." He said

"We don't need your help. For all we know your pulling all the strings." Hissed Black star

Marchio gave him a blank stare, "I can do many things but I can not lie."

Black star ran his fingers through his light blue hair and clenched his teeth,

"What…the…hell…was that."

My eyes were focused on him. Slowly everyone pushed themselves up to heard the answer. The pain and fear were written on their faces, expect for Kid. His face was a mask. It took a few more minutes until he said something.

"It was your deaths."

Everyone gasped. For a second I thought he was kidding, trying to discourage us but his eyes were unchanging. No smirk, no hidden smile, just staring us all in the eye. Black star jumped to his feet and walked over to him. A frowned wore on his face before snatching Marchio's collar; bring him closer to see the anger in his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean deaths. I don't not die so easily."

"But there was a reason."

"What!"

"Black star please calm down." Cried Tsubaki

Black star gripped his shirt even harder, "No! How the hell this guy just walts in and tell us that we died. I'm standing here, breathing."

Marchio was unmoved, no fear on his handsome face with the same blank stare.

"My master didn't want you to die easily, so she asked to restart the game."

Bam!

Black star's fist connected to his face. He raised his fist and shouted,

"How can you call our lives a game?"

Marchio wasn't affected as he continued,

"My master wanted it to be a fair game, so she restarted it. I'm here to give you everything you have lost."

Black star let go of his shirt and smirked, "So we still have a chance."

He nodded, "Yes."

"Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Soul…that's not fair. All of us against one people."

"No, she is not you enemy"

"Huh?"

"As long as you do bore her then your safe but this game was created by another. Some may come by to help or to harm you."

Soul smirked, "That's fine, we'll be able to do anything. Don't doubt us."

"Alright."

* * *

"Sasha!" shouted a young girl

Sasha looked over to see an angry blonde staring back at her. The girl placed a hand on her hip,

"We had a date!"

She gave a bored look and said, "I was kidnapped, Darla."

Darla opened her mouth to say something then closed her mouth. It was no point arguing with the girl, she never lies.

With a sigh she walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair Sasha was sitting in.

"What are you watching?"

"A game."

Darla narrowed her dark blue eyes, "What kind of game?"

"A game set up by Maria Tenjo."

Darla jumped out of her seat, "Do you know how crazy she is?"

"Very."

"It's another death game isn't it?"

Sasha nodded, not really caring about anything.

"I'm ending it." She shouted till Sasha placed a finger to her lips

'How did she…'

"Let the game play. You can join in if you want."

"Fine."

* * *

Darla's in the game now! How is everyone going to do when it starts again? Will they make it out alive this time. Stay tune! There will be another character in here, which side will he choose, I really don't know.

I want to thank k-faye for the review. The real game will begin! Hope you enjoyed it. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

Her Toys

Soul's Pov

'This was too weird.' I thought as I kept an eye on Marchio

He comes out of nowhere and tells us that we're in a game. Then he expects us to trust him after we've found out that we've died already. And his master.

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead.

Maka looked as if she trusted him but I'll keep a close eye on him, we might need him later.

Crack!

We all frozed. The sound filled the whole room. My eyes darted all over but I saw nothing.

Crack!

I looked again but still nothing.

Crack!

I looked up to see the chandelier falling, ready to crush someone. I pushed Maka out of the way.

Crash!

I leaned over Maka as the crystal glass broke. The last thing I want is for Maka to die, so I'll protect her with everything I got. I looked up to see Marchio standing in front of me. With a smile he said,

"The game has just begun."

All a sudden we all heard a scream. I shot up and looked around the room but everyone was here and not harmed. Liz gulped,

"W-Who was t-that?"

Black Star shrugged, "I don't know but we need to get out of here. The bad vibes just got worst."

I turned around to see if Maka was alright but when I turned around my eyes widened.

"S-Soul!" she choked out as a piano wire was tightening around me delicate neck.

I started to panic as she started scratching at it. Her breathing was getting heavy as her face became redder. I tried to take it off but it wouldn't work as I saw her green eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"STOP!" I heard a girl scream

Then all a sudden the string fell as if it was cut. Maka fell forward and I caught her. She looked at me and gave me a small smile, rubbing along the line of broken skin. Just a little bit longer she would have been dead. A drip of blood rolled onto her white shirt.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" shouted Marchio

I placed Maka on my back and started to run for the door. Everyone else followed me.

When I made it out I turned around to see no one else. It was just me and Maka in a dark hallway. But what was worst was that it was no door. My whole body started to shake but if it wasn't for Maka I'll probably would have given up.

"S-soul, what are we going to do? Asked Maka

"We'll find them." I said while keeping a firm grip on her, "I promise."

Maka pushed herself up to my ear, "I doubt that."

It took me a few seconds to realize what she had said. I looked up to see a mirror what replaced the door. In the mirror I saw myself but the girl on my back wasn't Maka. The girl was a red head. I dropped her and turned around to see her on the ground. She looked at the ground with her hair covering her face.

"Soul, why did you drop my?" she asked

I frowned, "You're not Maka."

The girl slowly got up to her feet, her hair was still covering her face. Her left hand was balled up at her side.

"Soul." She sang

She raised her balled up hand to reveal a pair of scissors. She smiled before she stabbed herself in the neck,. My eyes widen before I turned around and ran away from the bloody scene.

* * *

Darla stared at the orb with a frowned. She had just saved Maka from the piano wire and Sasha didn't really care. Sasha just started into it without feeling. Well she guess not having a heart as apart of why Sasha never cared about things.

"Sasha…." She looked at her to see a man wrapping his arms around Sasha

"Hi, my Dear heartless." He said before licking the side of her face

"Go away." She said in a bored tone

He just squeezed her tighter, "I just want to do you so bad."

She narrowed her eyes, "Go away."

"Yeah! She said go away, Micah."

The guy laughed as he let go of Sasha, "Your just mad because I don't like you."

Darla growled, "I'm happy you don't like me but stay away from Sasha you freak!"

Micah ran his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair, "I'm just here for the game. Just seeing her here is a bonus, sorry if I'm not into little kids."

"Shut up!" shouted Darla

"I don't see why I appeal to any of you. I'm not exactly the friendliest person." Mumbled Sasha

"But I just love how you are." Cooed Micah

"So what side of the game you're on?" asked Darla, standing in an attack stance

He smirked, "I'm with Maria Tenjo. It's more fun that way."

"That's good enough for me." Said Darla, "I'll take you both out."

"Keep dreaming, my little witchling."

* * *

Thank for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. =D


	4. Chapter 4

Her Toys

Black Star's Pov

Me and Maka were running side by side away from a white shadow looking thing that was chases us down a long hall. The more we picked up speed the more it did. One time I picked up Maka and went all out but it still was not that far behind. It seems as if we were running in circles but in this weird ass place I don't doubt it. I looked over at Maka and she looked as if she was on her last leg. The sweat started to pool around the collar of her white shirt.

"When is the great Black Star run from a fight?"

I turned around and got into a fighting stance, Maka turned around and let out a breath as if she knew what I was about to do. Who knew what the great might God do?

'Here it comes'

I placed on my energy into my fists and closed my eyes. I could feel his present coming closer and closer. When I snapped my eyes opened the white shadow was a few feet. I thrust my fists forward and shouted,

"BIG WAVE!"

I hit the shadow and it popped! The confusion crossed my face before I fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" I heard Maka ask from behind me

I pushed myself off and rubbed my chin, "I don't know but this place is really pissing me off."

It was sicking. The air in this place smelled so foul, it reminded me about something from my past but I going to get over that. Then the it got all quite. A sound of a heartbeat started to replace the silent. I looked over at Maka and let out a breath. For a second I did think she was still here. But that mood change. I tried to say her name but nothing came out of my mouth. She gave me a funny look.

"Black Star it's not the time to be playing around."

I tried again, still nothing came out. All a sudden I was the wall behind started to ripple like it was water. I gulp as I tried to force myself to say something but still nothing would come out. Maka took a step towards me with concern written on her face. Behind her an arm was coming from the ripple. I snatched her away from the wall and stood in front of her in a protective stance. Then was no way they will get past me. Just because I didn't have a weapon didn't mean I couldn't protect anyone.

"BLACK STAR!" I heard Maka Scream

I turned around to see she get sucked up into the wall. She shot her arm out and I grabbed it and tried to pull as hard as I can but she kept getting sucked in. I kept pulling and pulling till she was just an arm in the wall. I put all my strength in this one last pull and I did then I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down to see a pair of pale arms wrapped my waist.

"BLACK STAR!"

I looked up and saw Maka's hand through the wall. I tried to grab it but a pair of arms wrapped around my neck sending me flying back and hitting the wall. I hit it hard, very hard too the point of blacking out. No matter I tried to fight it, it came back stronger. The last thing I saw was Maka's hand going through the blood colored wall. Then the darkness got me.

* * *

Micah placed his hand on Maria's seat and smirked, "Divide and conquer. Take that goody bitch."

Darla twisted her face, "That was dirty Micah."

"I couldn't care."

Sasha sat in her seat and wrote letters in the air. Her eyes glow blue as her lips were moving at a great speed. Micah looked at her and instantly knew what she was doing. He turned his head away from her and frowned. Maria appeared by her chair and saw what she was doing too. Her green eyes widen but a smirked was on her face.

'You took a liking to that Maka character? Don't you?' she thought to Sasha

Sasha gave a smirk and continued with what she was doing.

* * *

I want to thank Hawkbelly and BurnNoticegirl30157 for reviews. Thanks for reading. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	5. Chapter 5

Her Toys

Tsubaki's Pov

'I wonder where Black Star is.' I asked myself as I walked beside one of the demon gun sisters, Liz

She looked around, shivering while holding her herself. I felt sorry because she didn't like this kind of mission and I didn't either. Looking at the situation at all sides I knew that this was not going to be easy. It's even harder since Black Star's not with me. I placed a hand on my heated cheek. A part of me cursed myself, saying that it's the wrong time to be thinking about him like that right now.

Then a loud creek snapped me out of my thoughts. Both me and Liz frozed at the sound. I slowed down my breathing and placed a arm in front of Liz. Right now we were about to turn a corner, but I don't want to meet the same fate I did earlier and I won't let Liz get hurt. I looked over at her and noticed her trying to surpress a scream. Her pretty face twisted in terror as her body shaked even harder. I gave out a sigh before sneaking to the corner.

"Tsubaki." Liz whispered in fear

I gave a nod as she transformed into a gun and landed in my hand. I gave out a breath before leaping in front of what ever it was, aiming to gun at them.

"TSUBAKI! LIZ!"

* * *

Maka's Pov

I grunted as I woke up and hissed at the pain. My head felt like I got hit in the head with a bat. A metal bat. I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. It was in a dark room but the long wooden table was placed in some light. I looked down and saw my red, black, and green skirt as light as day.

'So there is light here.'

Then I heard something being sat down on the table. My head snapped to sound and saw a woman sitting on the other side of the table with a fancy white cup sitting beside. Her cold purple eyes aiming at me. I looked around me first to see if I was restrained but there were none. This woman was apart of this game, I just know it. I opened my mouth to scream at her but she beat me to the punch.

"Black Star is still in the game if you're worried." Then she chuckled, "He's a tough one to kill."

"You didn't have a tough time killing him the first the last time." I snapped back at her

She shrugged, "I wasn't the one to kill him. I just merely watched then got bored as she picked you all off as ants."

"You are just as guilty!"

I glared daggers at her but she just kept her eyes on me, watching my every move. As if she knew what I was going to do next. All she did was smile but it felt fake. She picked her cup from the handle and placed it near her lips and looked over the rim.

"You want some. If you don't trust me I can drink it first to make sure it's not poison."

I stared at her with disbelief, "You think I want to drink!" I screamed at her

Her face twisted up, "Just drink the damn cup Maka!"

I tried to jump up but I felt something forcing me back into the chair. My head was force up and that woman stood in front of me. She placed her fingers on my cheek, squeezing them to open. I tried to shake her off but she was too strong. She managed to make open my mouth and then she began pouring whatever that was in the cup into my mouth.

'Damn it!'

"One must be sacrificed to save billion. Right?"

* * *

Liz's Pov

I jumped into Patty's arms and let out a sob, venting my hatred for this place. She just laughed and patted me on my head. Tsubaki watched us and smiled.

"Liz, I found a room!"

I looked at her and gave a wide smile. If we were in a room made we can rest and come up with a plan. I gave an excited look at Tsubaki but she looked suspiciously at Patty. I looked back over at the short haired blonde and pushed the small feeling of suspicion aside. I finally got my sister back and she's the same person before this crazy game. She grabbed my hand and turned around, leading me and Tsubaki some where but Tsubaki seemed to be on high alert. I would blame her but it seemed she was being super caution of my dear little sister.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, which seemed like hours, we finally made it. The room was dusty, and smelled damp but this was our base until we could get things together. Tsubaki walked around the room, looking at all the old and dusty books that were filled the bookshelves that were lined up against the wall. She ran her fingers along, letting the once cluttered dust, fly in the air. Patty let out a cough but still kept her silly grin.

"So what should we do?" I asked, "We can't do much without our meisters!"

Tsubaki gave a nod in agreement, "That's true but we can't give up the fight. We have to win this game."

"But what did Marchio say about helping us out?" Asked Patty

"Who knows, but we have to figure it out soon."

Tsubaki gave another glance at Patty and I stood in front of her,

"Why are you looking at her like that?"

"It's…just something off." She answered shyly but it wasn't hard to figure it out

"She not one of them!" I snapped at her, "I know my sister!"

She stared at me for a second and mouthed, "MOVE!"

I jumped out of the way and heard a loud BOOM sound. When I turned around I saw Patty…with a stake in her hand, licking the tip. Tsubaki got into a fighting stance and so did I. Patty's once blue eyes turned black, including the white part of her eyes. She gave a crazed look at us and smirked,

"You're both dead."

* * *

I hope you like it. I want to thank Hawkbelly for the review. Peace, love, and choclate!


End file.
